Before Thunderclan
by Lisabeth92
Summary: Blossomkit/Featherkit loses everything. Her home, family, and memories. This is a short story of how one of my Warrior characters came to Thunderclan. I don't know if I will be posting the original story but if I get enough feed back, I might post it.


**Before Thunderclan COMPLETE**

_**The original Warriors belongs to the Erin Hunters. I only own my characters.  
><strong>_

_**Featherpaw's life before she lost her memories (for my story Forbidden Lovers and Separate Siblings)**_

She lay next to some thing soft and warm. She guessed this was her mother by the milky sent that was coming from her. Her mother was whispering sweet words into her ear every once and a while mentioning the name: Blossomkit. She guess that was her name. She could feel little paws batting at her side and decided to bat back.

"Blossomkit! Gingerkit! Stop it." she heard her mother growl before nudging her away from said Gingerkit.

Blossomkit soon realized that even when she couldn't see she could tell her mother, brothers, and sister apart from their sent. A day past and she found out that her sister and brothers could already see but not her.

"Mama, what's the matter with Blossomkit?" she heard one of her brothers squeak.

"Nothing, now leave her be, Black-kit." her mother meowed as she drew Blossomkit closer to her.

"Mama what does every thing look like." Blossomkit asked.

"What do you mean by that little one." she felt her mother press her nose into her fur.

"I mean what do you and my brothers and sister look like."

"Well, I am a black cat with a white chest and belly with green eyes, your sister Gingerkit has dark ginger fur with blue eyes, your brother Black-kit has dark ginger fur with a black chest and belly with green eyes, and your other brother Crowkit has black fur and one ginger paw with green eyes." she meowed.

"What about me mama?" Blossomkit asked.

"Well your just like me. black fur with white chest and belly."

Blossomkit was confused by all these new words but the color black she was familiar with. Blossomkit sat by her mother and listened to her brothers and sister play. Then came a new scent and voice.

"Snowleaf? Have you had them?" came a deep meow.

"Yes Flamestar. I had them while you were away." her mother meowed.

"I'm sorry it took so long but those rouges wont leave the territory unless we give them a fight." came the voice of this Flamestar.

"Who are you?" she heard her brother Crowkit call.

"I am your father." Flamestar meowed. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Crowkit."

"Gingerkit speaking."

"And I'm Black-kit."

"Well its nice to meet my kits. Who might this little scrap of fur be?" she could feel his breath on her and it stunk.

"I'm Blossomkit and would you please get out of my face, your breath really stinks." Blossomkit meowed covering her nose with her paw.

Flamestar let out of roar of laughter. "Just like her mother! Just as fierce."

"Umm, Flamestar, can i speak to you." her mother meowed.

They walked a little ways away but Blossomkit could still hear what they were saying."She hasn't opened her eyes yet. What do you think it means?" her mother meowed.

"I don't know Snowleaf. Maybe she's just a little late on opening them." Flamestar meowed trying to sound hopeful.

"What if her eyes never do open. She'll never be able to become a warrior."

Snowleaf was silent as Flamestar thought. "She will become a warrior. Will do everything we can to help her."

She heard the sound of their foot steps and pretended to be listening to her siblings talk. Her mother sat beside her."Blossomkit, try opening your eyes again." her mother whispered to her.

A flash a anger flared up into her body. She was going to open her eyes when she was good and ready."Maybe I cant open my eyes mother, have you ever thought of that. Maybe I wont be able to become a warrior just like Gingerkit, Black-kit, or Crowkit!" she snapped at her mother.

She got up and walked until she felt the bramble's of the nursery walls on her fur. She was never going to be able to see even if she wanted to.

"Blossomkit, you shouldn't yell at your mother like that." came the voice of her father.

"Your just like her." Blossomkit murmured. "I'll open my eyes when I'm ready."

She heard Flamestar sigh and head back to Snowleaf. "I need to go and talk with the other leaders to see if they'll help with our rouge problem."

Flamestar left and the other kits said good-bye to their father. It grew cooler the longer she sat there and she knew night was coming.

"Blossomkit, come here its time to go to sleep." her mother meowed.

As upset as she was, she was starting to get cold so she crawled over to her mother for warmth. A few moments past and she fell into a light sleep before their was an ear spitting cry. She felt her mother raise. Something was different, her mothers sent was filled with fear, tension, and... anger. There was yowl after yowl as she heard cat call out in pain and some call out in joy. There was the sound of the nursery entrance shaking and a odd sent hit Blossomkit's nose.

"There you are." came a meow that sent chills down Blossomkit's back.

"We're here to take the kits." came another blood cooling meow.

"No please take me instead." her mother meowed and Blossomkit could feel her mother stand in front of her and her siblings.

"If you want to come with us so bad I'm sure our leader would enjoy having you stay with us." the first tom heard her mother hiss at him.

"Fine we'll take you by force with the kits." the second tom growled and then she felt her mother fall backwards as the tom lunged at her.

Blossomkit scrambled out of the way as her mother and the tom rolled around the small den. Then she felt teeth sinking to her neck.

"Mother!" she yelled.

"Come now don't you want to be with your kits?" the second tom meowed.

Her mother was quiet for a moment. "Fine."

"Good now lets go before you know who shows up." the first tom meowed around her neck.

She felt brambles scratch at her fur as she was pushed through the entrance. There were still cry's but not as many as when it had first started.

"Snowleaf!" came a yowl before it was cut off.

"No Nightwind!" she heard her mother yowl out. "Brother!"

"Keep moving!" the second tom growled.

The air was cool on her fur as she dangled in the unknown toms mouth. She was pushed through another bramble entrance and out in the cool air again. She heard a crunching sound every time the tom set down his paw and the terrified meows of her brothers and sister. Then came the most remarkable sound she had ever heard. It sounded like the roar of thousands of cats.

"M-mama, what's that?" she meowed.

"Its just the river." her mother meowed.

"What's a river?" she asked.

"A large body of water that is moving down hill." her mother meowed again.

"Stop talking!" the second tom hissed

The noise was getting louder the further they walked. Then came a yowl.

"We will not stand for this." came a new voice.

"Who is we?" the first tom meowed dropping Blossomkit.

"Wolfclan, the clan that will kill like wolf to protect its own." her father growled.

"Sharkclan, the clan that can swim as fast as a shark in water." a very deep voice said.

"Cheetahclan, the clan that runs as fast as the cheetah." meowed a female.

"And Hyenaclan, the clan the that is as sly as the hyena's themselves." came a even more deadly voice than the two toms that had taken them.

All of a sudden a battle broke out leaving Blossomkit in the middle of it. She was so scared she opened her eyes and took in everything.

"Mama!" she cried.

"Blossomkit!" Snowleaf called closer to the water thing she guessed was the river. She ran towards her mother her little paws slipping out of under her a few times. Then she got to close to the waters edge and slipped in.

"Mama!" she cried out as water filled her mouth.

"No!" came the cry of her mother and father.

She saw her mother standing in panic with her brothers and sister when she heard a splash. Her father had dived in after her!

"Blossomkit swim towards the land!" her father coughed next to her.

She tried as hard as she could before she lost her father in the current. "Father!" she cried out before she hit a rock and every thing went black.

**~Later~**

Blossomkit opened her eyes and everything was a blur. She saw a black and white figure standing over her.

"Mother?" she meowed before passing out again.

She couldn't open her eyes but she could hear voices.

"You don't know where she came from?" came a female voice.

"No, Bluestar." came a male voice.

"Fine, call her Featherkit, she will be your kit since she looks like you. And give her to Speckletail since she just had kits a few moons ago." meowed the female voice.

Is that my name? She thought. I can't think strait. I can't remember anything. Yes that must be my name, who else could they be talking about? Featherkit...

Featherkit passed out once more in what she knew was her new home.


End file.
